


Project II: The Visionary

by nadiavandyne



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, clone problems, hoooo boy this is short and sad, no editing who do you think i am?, seriously this entire thing is sad with sad and a extra helping of miscommunication, viv bby you do not deserve this but its better then u being evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne
Summary: (Her father did express pride when the real Viv saved lives. Maybe he’ll be proud of her, too. Not need her, but be proud.)It's difficult, being a replacement to someone who's alive. Probably better then being a replacement to someone who's dead, though.





	Project II: The Visionary

There is something… off, about being alive.

It’s a thought that her predecessor must have often.

Well, not exactly. Her predecessor, after all, has been alive for a while. She must be used to it. What is ‘off’ for the original Vivian must be her new body. Viv is selfish, Vivian has it worse.

_Viv has a new body too, and she’s so CONFUSED, because she has protocols but NONE of them are helping her._

The real Vivian doesn’t even have protocols to fall back on. She shouldn’t be complaining, not even in the privacy of her own mind.

_How private is it? How many more firewalls can she put up before the Vision confronts her about them?_

Existing outside the internet is different. Weird. Behind a screen name she has a place. On Earth, well…

_There are people online who feel the same way. But they are human, and she is not. Viv has been unable to determine whether that’s a good or bad thing yet._

She knows what she is. An unneeded replacement. A spare part. It isn’t something to be sad about, it’s just a fact.

_There’s a small part of Viv that wants to scream because every time she sees her predecessor and her creator embrace, something alien rips at her skin. A feeling that hurts, that makes her want to shut her mind down and just drift for a few hours._

The boy, Nova, had mentioned that the original Viv once shutdown her emotions, seeing them as something she wished not to indulge. Viv does not know how to ask the girl to who is apparently her sister to teach her to do that. Logically, it would be the best choice. She might no be able to fulfill her true purpose, but without emotions, maybe she could help in other ways. However, she had had problems… framing the question.

_The **real** Viv shut down her emotions when she was confronted with a loss she could not deal with. The copy knows she is weak, because she **can** deal with these unwanted feelings, she just does not **want** to. _

Her sister does not like her new body. Her sister keeps waking up screaming the names of people who Viv does not know. Her sister pours over computer textbooks, trying to remember.

_She tries to remember, as well. She cannot. Viv searches “Viv Vision,” one day, and finds dozens of articles about the girl she was supposed to be. It feels wrong._

Someone takes a photo of the three of them, when they are ‘bonding’. It makes her creator angry. She does not know why.

_Or maybe she does. She googled her predecessor’s name, and found images. Seeing someone who was her, but wasn’t her, smiling with people who she didn’t know? Seeing videos of the one she was supposed to replace? It’s… eerie. Uncanny valley. Maybe that’s what her fath-creator, is thinking._

The information Vivian is trying to remember comes naturally to Viv. Not about friends, or teammates, Vivian remembers that. No, coding and languages and stats, that Viv knows.

_She once considers asking to exchange information. Have the real Viv tell her what she should know, the memories she missed. In return, help teach her what she’s forgotten about the world. It’s a terrible idea, and she doesn’t do it, but she **wants** those memories. **Aches** for them._

The worry, the doubt, the anger, they all feel wrong. She can identify them, but she is not meant to be anyone's daughter, anyones child, so she does not need them. The original daughter is there, she does not need to play her part. She’s not sure she could’ve played her part. She wished she had a part to play.

_She’s not angry that her father doesn’t need her, that would be selfish. She’s just angry that she doesn’t have the opportunities, the **friends** ,that the og has. The real Viv has a family, a future. She **wants** that._

It’s stupid. She was built to help the Vision with his grief, but now that his real child is here, she must shift her purpose. There is no reason to waste time on tears.

The original Viv cannot fight the same way she used to. However, her powers did save lives. As Viv-point-two has the same powers, her parameters should change towards filling _that_ spot. 

_Her father did express pride when the real Viv saved lives. Maybe he’ll be proud of her, too. Not need her, but be proud._

_God, she’s so goddamn selfish._


End file.
